Best Way To End Thanksgiving
by Azkadellio
Summary: Sequel to 'Best Way To End Halloween'. Rated M for smut and Futa!Cat. As Thanksgiving approaches, Cat starts to get the dinner prepared. As the days go on, however, she finds out that only she and Sam are able to stay to eat, since the others have made other plans. How will Sam get Cat out of her thoughts? Puckentine, with mention of Jori.


**Sequel to** _ **'Best Way To End Halloween'**_ **. Takes place a few days before Thanksgiving and goes to Thanksgiving itself.**

 **Happy Thanksgiving to those who celebrate it. To those who don't, here's a smutty Puckentine one-shot with FutaCat for you all. I know this is almost a week early, and that I said I wasn't going to be updating, or in this case posting, anything until the end of next week, but I finished this earlier than I intended and wanted to get it out.  
**

 **Guest appearance by Tori and Jade.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'Sam & Cat' **_**or any characters.**

 **No POV**

"Where are you going?" Sam asks, laying on her bed with the only thing hiding her nude form being her thin blanket, as Cat rolls out of their now shared bed, not dressed, and heads for the door.

"To start getting stuff ready for Thanksgiving." Cat answers, grabbing her pink robe from behind the door and putting it on before opening the door. "Tori, Jade, Nona, Dice, Goomer, Robbie, Andre, Beck, and Trina are coming over, and I want to make sure I have enough food for them." She says, not tying the robe.

"And how do you expect to have so much food in our apartment without me eating it? Especially with the turkey?" Sam asks, rolling out of bed and following Cat to the kitchen, not bothering with a robe, still not used to the feeling of her pussy being open and Cat's cum leaking out of it, even after over a year since finding out Cat's secret and the two becoming a couple.

"I don't keep it here, silly." Cat says, giggling. "I have most of the food, like the stuffing, eggs, and turkey at Tori and Jade's apartment." She says, referring to the apartment the Goth/Half-Latina couple started renting across the hall a few months ago. "Dice has the soda, and Tori said she'll make the macaroni and cheese, and Nona said she'll bring some pumpkin pie." She says, heading to the fridge to grab a dozen of eggs.

"If the food isn't even here, what are you making?" Sam asks, walking behind Cat as the redhead grabs a pot and starts filling it with water to boil it, her hand moving to between Cat's thighs, toying with her penis.

"I'm getting the eggs ready for deviled eggs." Cat answers in a moan as Sam starts to jerk her hardening shaft.

"What? Getting my eggs ready isn't enough for you?" Sam asks, starting to nibble on Cat's ear.

"Not… not the same." Cat moans, leaning into Sam's body. "Stop, Sammy. I can't be distracted right now." She says, pulling Sam's arm away and tying her robe closed, giving Sam a disapproving glare.

"Fine. I'm gonna go shower. I can feel your cum leaking down my legs." Sam says, heading down the hall towards the bathroom.

"Dangit. Now I'm hard again." Cat groans, looking down at her shaft.

The next day, the day before Thanksgiving, Cat arrives from Tori and Jade's apartment after making sure there'll be enough food for tomorrow, letting Tori know that Dice and Goomer had a change of plans. Dice is going with his family for Thanksgiving to visit his aunt Fergine, and Goomer's going with him, And Nona is staying at Elderly Acres for Thanksgiving.

"Cat?" Sam asks when she hears the door closed behind Cat.

"Yeah?" Cat asks after locking the door behind her.

"I have something to show you." Sam calls, climbing out of bed, no clothes on, and shifting onto her hands and knees, her ass to the door.

"What is it? Is it a present?" Cat asks, a wide smile growing on her face.

"Something like that." Sam calls out, holding the small bottle of lube in the palm of her hand.

"What's the present?" Cat asks, opening the door. "Whoa, Momma." She says, freezing at the sight of Sam's nude behind aimed at her.

"Remember when you once said you wanted to know why Tori likes to fuck Jade in her ass with a strap-on?" Sam asks, letting the bottle of lube go to move her hands to her ass cheeks, her chest resting on her bed, spreading her cheeks.

"Uh-huh." Cat says, nodding as she stares at Sam's wet pussy and tight asshole.

"Take your pants off, show me your cock, and find out for yourself." Sam says, using her left hand to show Cat the lube. "And get your cock nice and lubed. I've never done anal, and I don't want my ass to be sore when we're done." She says, slapping her right ass cheek.

"Uh-huh." Cat repeats, starting at Sam's ass.

"What is your problem? You've never been this hesitant for sex before." Sam asks, looking over her shoulder at Cat.

"Huh?" Cat asks, staring at Sam.

"Wow. Is the thought of fucking my ass that big a deal for you?" Sam asks, getting up and turning around to face Cat, showing her redheaded girlfriend her breasts and shaved mound.

"Well, Tori and Jade make it out to be a big thing for couples. Jade never even considered it with Beck, even at the highest point of their relationship." Cat says, shifting nervously.

"Then what's the problem? We love each other, and I trust you with this." Sam says, showing her rare soft side that only Carly ever saw before Cat, Freddie and Spence never saw it, except for a few small parts that Sam was able to scare Freddie from mentioning.

"What if this ruins our relationship? That's why Tori and Jade were so hesitant." Cat says, not looking at the blonde as Sam stands up and walks towards Cat.

"Things are different with us." Sam says, pulling Cat into a rare hug. "When they first met, Jade thought Tori was hitting on Beck and hated her for it. It took them over two years to even be friends, and another what, year or so, to realize their feelings? We're different. When we first met, we had our differences but still got along. We were never enemies, or frenemies, or whatever, like they were." She says, stepping back and guiding Cat with her until the fall over their bed. "We both want this. I'm all for it, hell I bought lube from Tori while Jade was away, and I know you want to. This won't ruin our relationship. This will strengthen it." She assures, laying down and pulling Cat with her.

"Maybe we should wait on that for now. Until we both know for sure." Cat says, looking at the blonde. "Kay?" She asks softy, sighing.

"You got it." Sam says, pecking Cat's lips. "We can still have sex though, right?" She asks seriously.

"Heh heh. Of course." Cat says, moving her hand down to Sam's mound, rubbing the bare skin. "I'm not against your boobs though." She adds with a smirk.

The next morning, Cat wakes up from her phone, still in the pocket of her discarded jeans from last night, going off in a call. "Hello?" She asks, answering the call without checking the caller i.d.

"Hey Kitty." Jade says from the other end, sounding out of breath.

"Hey. What are you calling so early for? Dinner isn't until two." Cat asks, still nude, as she heads into the bathroom to get a shower ready.

"We're not going to be able to make it." Jade answers. "Tori's insisting we have dinner with her family. We'll be leaving in a couple of hours so Tori can help get dinner ready, and so her dad can get used to me."

"But what about all the food? It's still at your place." Cat asks, turning the shower on and grabbing a couple of towels for after she, and Sam, shower to wash off last night's activities.

"You have a key." Jade says as Cat tests the water temperature. "They're where you left them yesterday, all fully prepped and ready. Just come over when you can and collect it." She says, a small, almost unnoticed, moan as Tori rubs her mound.

"But then it's just me and Sam. I wanted to eat with all my friends." Cat pouts, not noticing Sam walking up behind her.

"Look at the bright side." Tori says, hearing what Cat said as her head was by Jade's ear, her exhibitionist side, somewhat at least, more open since dating Jade. "You and Sam can spend the holiday alone as a couple."

"And we can all go Black Friday shopping for everything we haven't gotten yet. You know you can't say no to a good deal, like Tori. And Sam and I can hurt anyone who gets in your way." Jade chimes in, pushing Tori's hand away from her breasts. "We'll stop by around ten or so tonight, and we can stay the night to go Black Friday shopping."

"Bye Cat. Sorry we can't make it." Tori says, hanging up Jade's phone and kissing Jade's neck.

"What's wrong with spending the day with me?" Sam asks, wrapping her arms around Cat's waist, her hands massaging her sides and moving to massage her member.

"Nothing. But we don't see Tori, Jade, or anyone that much, so I just wanted to spend the day together." Cat says, leaning into Sam's body. "You up to going Black Friday shopping tomorrow morning?" She asks, checking the water.

"How early?" Sam asks skeptically, her hands moving up to Cat's small breasts.

"We'll be leaving by five. The stores don't open until five thirty." Cat says, moaning when Sam starts playing with her breasts.

"How do you expect to wake me up at five in the morning? You barely get me up at ten." Sam asks, pinching Cat's lightly tanned nipples as she gently bites Cat's neck.

"I have my ways." Cat teases, pulling free of Sam's hold to step into the shower. "Save water and shower with me?" She asks, grabbing the bottle of body wash and pouring some into her hand, massaging her slowly erecting shaft.

"Better use that pipe cleaner to clean my pipe. It needs a good washing." The nude blonde says as she steps in, closing the glass door behind her before turning around and spreading her legs, using her left hand to spread her lower lips apart.

"You know I love cleaning things." Cat says, her mood completely different after her call with Jade and Tori, taking a step forward to line herself up with Sam, slowly pushing in. "Gotta be careful. Don't want to make another mess." She says, getting her hands soaped up and massaging Sam's breasts, washing and playing with them.

"I wouldn't complain." Sam moans, flicking her hair over her shoulder with a moan to look at Cat.

An hour later, a partially dressed Cat gets the finishing touches on the food, throwing a robe on to jog across the hall to Jade and Tori's apartment to grab the food, leaving the robe on but untied as she finishes the food, a nude Sam sitting on the couch as a movie plays, a low budget college porn movie Sam picked simply because she likes how realistic the amateur movie is.

"Before we eat the traditional Thanksgiving feast, want to eat me?" Sam asks, legs spread as she massages her clit to the movie, keeping it slow and gentle as to not cum too early.

"I need something else to eat, Sammy. I'm a little low on energy since yesterday." Cat says with a giggle as she checks the turkey, bending over at the hips, showing anyone who's looking (Sam) a glance at her slightly moist mound. "I'm glad we were allowed to cover the windows with curtains and started locking the doors." She says absentmindedly as she pulls out the pepperoni rolls and puts them in a basket.

"Why?" Sam asks, licking her lips as she watches Cat walk around the kitchen, glad her girlfriend is such an amazing cook.

"Because we don't wear clothes, silly." Cat says, giggling again.

"True. Dice likes it over here too much as it is. Can you imagine he walked in on us now? Or how we were yesterday?" Sam asks, laughing at the thought.

"Ew. I don't want Dice seeing me naked." Cat says, even half nude she still whispers 'naked'.

"Neither do I." Sam says, stopping the movie and standing up. "Hmm, that looks good." She says, walking over to Cat and watching the redhead walk around the small kitchen.

"Everything's almost ready. Just be a bit more patient." Cat says, her back to Sam, not noticing how her robe is starting to fall off her shoulder.

"I'm not talking about the food." Sam says, moving into the kitchen, shutting off the stove.

"What are you doing?" Cat asks, eyes wide at Sam stopping the turkey from cooking properly.

"I'm hungry, but not for food." Sam says, picking up Cat and carrying her to the couch, setting her down and pushing the robe open.

"But what about… Oh." Cat says, being interrupted by Sam taking Cat's half-erect shaft down her throat. "Wow." She says as Sam moans at having Cat's shaft in her mouth.

With a steady pace, Sam pleases Cat with her mouth, a moan escaping each time the tip of Cat's shaft presses against the back of her throat, her hands on Cat's thighs. "You like that, Kitty?" Sam asks, removing her mouth momentarily before taking Cat back in her throat.

"Oh, that's good. You're amazing at this." Cat says, her hands on the back Sam's head, gently pressing her down when the blonde lifts her head up.

"Glad you like it so much." Sam says smugly before sucking Cat more.

"Oh, that's good." Cat moans again when Sam presses her right index finger in Cat's anus, pressing it to the first knuckle. "Oh, God. I'm gonna cum." She moans as Sam finger fucks Cat's ass and sucks her cock.

"That's what I've been waiting for." Sam says, licking the tip of Cat's shaft. "Give it to me." She says, taking Cat down her throat again, bobbing up and down.

"Oh, fuck, Sammy." Cat moans, pressing Sam's head down as she cums down the blonde's throat, a grunt each time she spurts.

"Hope you're not done yet." Sam says, removing her mouth and licking her lips free of the residual cum, swallowing it.

"Give me a bit." Cat says, sitting up. "Your turn." She says, moving aside and watching as Sam gets up and sits on the couch, Cat taking the spot between her legs.

"Do what you do best, Kitty. Lap that pussy." Sam says, spreading her legs wide and moving her hands to play with her breasts.

"Hmm." Cat moans when her tongue meets Sam's wet lips, her hands moving to keep Sam's legs spread and her lips spread.

"Yeah, fuck my pussy." Sam moans when Cat pushes two fingers into her, her left hand moving to play with Sam's breast. With each thrust of Cat's fingers, Sam releases a moan, her head tilting back as Cat flicks her tongue over Sam's clit, her left hand pinching Sam's right nipple and squeezing the breast.

"Hmm. Tasty." Cat says, her fingers keeping a steady pace at fucking Sam, her tongue moving to toy with Sam's clit.

"Wait." Sam says, a smirk on her face as she pushes Cat's head away. "I want to try something." She says, picking Cat up. "Follow me." She says, leading Cat to their room.

"You didn't like my eating you out?" Cat asks, her eyes on Sam's bare ass.

"Oh, I loved it. But I wanted to try something out. And I think you'll like it." Sam says, looking over her shoulder, seeing Cat's shaft hardening again. "Don't worry. I made sure that was nice and clean while we showered earlier." She says cryptically, bending over the end of their bed, her elbows and forearms resting on her blanket, her waist at the edge, as she spreads her legs.

"What was nice and clean?" Cat asks from behind Sam, getting ready to line herself up with Sam's pussy.

"Uh-uh." Sam says, stopping Cat, to both their dismay, from entering her. "Continue your oral assault. But I want you to fuck my ass with your tongue." She says, pressing her breasts onto her blankets as she moves her hands behind her to spread her cheeks, tapping her asshole with her left index finger.

"Isn't that kinda nasty?" Cat asks, placing her hands on Sam's cheeks and spreading them, staring where Sam is tapping.

"Don't worry. Like I said, it's clean, I made sure of it." Sam assures, pressing her finger into her ass. "Come on. Just a bit before you fuck it." She teases, her face contorting in slight pleasure from the sensation of her finger in her ass.

"What if I don't like it?" Cat asks, leaning down and staring at Sam's ass.

"Then stop. I won't force you, Kitty." Sam says, looking at Cat.

"Kay kay." Cat says, sticking her tongue out and slowly licking Sam's asshole, noticing a peculiar taste. "When did you put cherry lotion on?" She asks, recognizing the taste.

"It's not lotion. It's a kind of flavored lube I bought. I have cherry, strawberry, watermelon, grape, and cotton candy." Sam says, biting her lip when Cat puts more energy into licking her ass.

"Why?" Cat asks, massaging Sam's ass as she starts to move between Sam's ass and her clit, licking her pussy lips and asshole in one lick.

"Fun." Sam says with a smirk. "You like eating my ass?" She asks, wiggling her hips. "Or do you want to fuck it? Make me pay for being naughty?" She asks, licking her lips.

"Both." Cat admits, standing up. "But I want to do this first." She says, lining herself up with Sam's ass.

"Wait." Sam says, grabbing a small bottle of lube, this one the cotton candy. "I only put a little bit on while you were checking the food. Lube yourself up, and add some more to be. Then fuck my tight ass." She says, handing the lube to Cat.

"Ooh, cotton candy." Cat says, opening the lube and applying some to Sam's anus. "Question?" She asks, lubing her shaft.

"Huh?" Sam asks, pushing herself back when she feels the tip of Cat's shaft pressing against her.

"Where should I cum?" Cat asks, pushing herself in, both of them moaning at the sensation, Cat leaning forward as she pushes herself in as deep as she can.

"In my ass. Fill my ass like you do my pussy and mouth." Sam moans, pushing herself back to fill her ass more. "Oh, fuck. I'm glad I never let Freddie fuck my ass, as much as he wanted and I was curious. I'm glad I saved it for you." She moans, grunting when Cat pushes herself in fully, forcing Sam to be pushed forward.

"Wait. What?" Cat asks, stopping with her hips resting against Sam's ass, making no move to pull out or anything. "Why are you bringing your ex up right now?" She asks, showing a rare sign of jealousy.

"Huh? I was just saying that he wanted to do this a few times, but I refused to let him. And how glad I am that I refused until now." Sam says, trying to push herself back to feel full.

"I really don't think it was smart to mention him right now." Cat asks, slowly pulling out, making it seem like she was about to pull out and leave.

"I'm sorry. Punish me for it." Sam begs, too lost in the pleasure to want Cat to leave.

"What did you do with Freddie?" Cat asks, grunting when she thrusts in fully, making Sam moan as she's pushed forward.

"Just handjobs, a blowjob once or twice, and I let him masturbate onto my tits." Sam answers, pushing herself back with each of Cat's thrusts.

"I thought you two were only dating for a couple of weeks or something?" Cat asks, keeping her pace slow, enjoying her usual commanding girlfriend now begging for Cat to keep going.

"We did. But we had a few get togethers after, and that's when we did everything." Sam says, releasing a small grunt each time Cat bottoms out.

"Tell me about them. How many handjobs?" Cat asks, getting into it.

"Six or seven. Usually after we shot _'iCarly'_ and wanted to release some tension before bed. Carly was usually taking a shower or something while we did it." Sam says, pressing herself up with her arms as she thrusts back.

"Blowjobs?" Cat asks, her hands on Sam's hips to control the thrusting.

"Twice. Once after we broke up, because we were curious." Sam moans, loving how her erect nipples feels against the silk sheet from Cat's bed. "The second was before I moved out here. After Carly moved to Italy, I went back to her apartment, not thinking, and saw Freddie. Next thing I know, we're in his living room while his mom's at work, and I'm between his legs, swallowing his load." She says, moving her right hand down to play with her clit.

"And when you let him cum on your boobs?" Cat asks, leaning down until her breasts are resting against Sam's back, feeling herself close to cumming.

"We were bored one day after we started dating. He was curious about seeing me naked, so I stripped and gave him a dance. When I saw how hard he was getting, I told him to pull it out and made him jerk it off. Within a couple of minutes, my nipples and breasts were covered in his cum." Sam moans, feeling close to an orgasm of her own, grunting with each thrust of Cat's.

"He never fucked your pussy?" Cat asks, her mouth beside Sam's ear, the two of them moaning with each thrust.

"Once." Sam admits. "Before we broke up. I didn't like how it felt when he popped my cherry, and how quickly it happened." She says, letting out a loud moan. "Oh, fuck. I'm cumming Kitty." She calls out, some pussy juice squirting out of her pussy, her body jerking as she moans.

"Cum for me Sammy. Cum for me." Cat moans out, cumming herself. "Fuck." She says as she spurts into Sam's ass.

"Cat?" Sam asks after Cat pulls out and the two lie in bed, Cat playing with Sam's clit and licking her cum from her fingers after scooping it out of Sam's ass.

"Yeah?" Cat asks, licking her fingers.

"I think we should get something to eat before we pass out from lack of food and too much energy used." Sam suggests, making no move to get out of bed, or Cat's grip.

"Kay kay." Cat says, not moving.

 **That's it for this. Just a random thing I thought up after a review from my earlier one-shot** _ **'Halloween Surprise'**_ **.**

 **Hope you liked it, please review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


End file.
